Flu Ride
by Mitzia
Summary: After finishing his manuscript, Akihiko comes down with a fever. Misaki tries to nurse him back to health using home remedies, but Akihiko can turn these tips into tricks. Warning! Yaoi Lemon Oneshot!


"Usagi-san, are you okay?!"

Misaki ran to Akihiko who was one step away from failing down the long flight of stairs of their apartment. The man looked like a zombie – dark circles under the eyes, red face, and slightly sweaty.

Misaki pushed on Akihiko's chest, keeping him on the top floor. "Don't come down here. You might fall!" Misaki ordered.

Akihiko merely groaned and crouched down on the floor, rubbing his temples. "Ugh, my head is throbbing," he said. Misaki leaned down and put a hand on his red forehead.

"You're burning up! Get up, Usagi-san," Misaki said. He helped the man back up and slowly led him to his bedroom, trying to not make his headache worse. The brunette opened the door and gently kicked any toys out of the way, making a small path for Akihiko to get to the bed. He lay down and the teen covered him with the blanket.

"Stay here, I'll go get a towel." The young brunette left the room and walked to the bathroom. He took out a small bowl from a cabinet along with a washcloth. He filled the bowl with water and returned to the bedroom.

"Misaki, I'm not sick. I just need some sleep," Akihiko said. Misaki didn't listen and dipped the cloth in the bowl and placed it on his head.

"Don't try telling me you're not sick. You looked like you were ready to drop dead a minute ago," the brunette said.

"I just finished my manuscript. Like I said, I just need some sleep," Akihiko groaned. Misaki left the room again and got a thermometer. "What are you do-" Before Akihiko could ask what he was doing, Misaki stuck it in his mouth. The tool beeped and the teen took it out, looking at the digital numbers.

"If 102° isn't sick, I don't know what is," the brunette said. Akihiko glared at the thermometer and rolled on his side, back facing his lover.

"It's probably broken," he murmured. Misaki's eye twitched at his boyfriend's stubbornness. Is it really that hard to admit you're sick?

He left the room and closed the door. Perhaps some sleep would help him. He went into the kitchen to prepare some chicken noodle soup. It was a simple dish that his brother, Takahiro, always made for him when he was sick as a child. If it can make an easily sick Misaki better, it can make a stubborn Akihiko better too.

As he started preparing the soup, he thought of other things Takahiro did to Misaki to make him better. He did drink a lot of water and had a humidifier on in his room to help him breath.

Misaki poured the soup into a bowl and filled a glass with water. He put them on a tray and walked back to the bedroom. As expected, the great lord Usami was sleeping. He quietly made his way to the bedside table and set it down. If he accidently woke up the sleeping man, the perverted rabbit would come to play.

"Misaki."

Said boy flinched and slowly turned towards the bed. The author still seemed to be in dream world, but that could have been one of his many tricks to "play" with the teen.

"Misaki," Akihiko mumbled, turning to face Misaki.

"What?" Misaki whispered loudly, seeing whether or not Akihiko was awake.

Akihiko's piercing eyes slowly opened and focused on the brunette in front of him. He sat up, looking like a vampire rising from the dead. His current complexion didn't really help that image at all. "Misaki, I told you I just need some sleep," he grumbled.

"I-I just came in here with some soup and water in case you were hungry and thirsty," Misaki nervously said. Akihiko's eyes narrowed and then he smirked.

"Now that I think about it, I am quite parched," he said. Misaki handed him the glass of water, but the silverette waved it away.

"I don't want to drink water. I have something else in mind."

Misaki's field of vision quickly switched from Akihiko to the ceiling of the toy filled bedroom. Akihiko re-entered it, licking his dry lips. "Wha-What are you doing?"

"There's nothing a little Misaki can't cure."

The brunette blushed heavily and Akihiko leaned it to kiss his velvet lips. He poked them with his tongue, begging for entrance. Akihiko broke another barrier and Misaki opened his mouth enough for Akihiko to get inside. He poked the other tongue with his hot muscle, bringing it in for a heated dance.

Misaki pushed the sick man off of him and covered his mouth. "W-we shouldn't do this. You're sick!" he protested.

"Then how do I get better?"

"Eh? Uh, um, drinking fluids is a really helpful way."

A devilish spark lit up the seductive lilac eyes as he pushed the brunette back down. His lips left light kisses on the lush neck as his nimble fingers undid Misaki's jeans.

"Hey- a-ah!"

Akihiko quickly engulfed the half-hard erection belonging to his lover. It didn't take much to make Misaki hard if you were Akihiko. He was so skilled at the sinful act it should be illegal. He rubbed the underside with his hot tongue, coating the organ with saliva that mixed with pre-cum inside the author's mouth. He released it and moved his hand along it, mixing the fluids even more.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Misaki asked.

"You said drinking fluid helped."

"That doesn't mean that!"

"But it is a fluid."

"Shut u-ah!"

Akihiko sucked on the tip, admiring the distinct and addicting flavor of his lover's fluid. He ran his tongue over the slit to get a better taste. The author kissed the dick from tip to base, taking in the intoxicating moans from Misaki.

"Usa-usagi-san."

"Are you ready?"

He took the crying cock in his hot mouth again, sucking even harder than before. "Usa-ah!" Misaki shot his hot cum into Akihiko's accepting mouth as he swallowed every single drop.

Akihiko released the flesh and licked his lips. "I'm feeling better already," he said. Misaki turned his head to the side embarrassed. "Tell me, what else helps you get better?" he asked.

"Humidity helps clear your nose," Misaki said.

Akihiko smirked yet again and pulled the jeans and boxers off of Misaki and himself. "I know just what to do then," he whispered, leaning in for a passionate kiss. Akihiko pulled Misaki close by his waist and thrust into him.

"Mmn!"

Misaki's loud moan was trapped inside Akihiko's mouth. The brunette wasn't expecting this so quickly. The author usually took his dear sweet time to play with his favorite toy. Maybe he really was sick.

"I don't see how this helps the sick!" Misaki yelled.

"Misaki, making love creates humidity. Shouldn't you know that by now?"

"I-idiot! Why would I think about that?!"

"Isn't it obvious though?"

Akihiko caressed the brunette's red cheek, feeling the heat radiating off of the warm skin. "Can't you feel it?" He kissed the hot cheek and wrapped his arms underneath the boy's back, embracing the teen.

"Usa-ah!"

Holding the boy closer allowed Akihiko to thrust deeper into the tight passage, hitting Misaki's oh so sensitive prostate. Misaki shut his eyes and turned his head, moaning louder and louder with each thrust.

"Are you hot, Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"Ah! Sh-shut u-ah-up!" Misaki moaned.

The perverted rabbit smirked and thrust into the brunette as fast as he could. He could feel Misaki's insides twitching, indicating he was close to the edge. Akihiko released the boy and sat back up. He took the brunette's slim cock in his hand and ran his hand up and down, keeping up with his hips.

"Usagi-sa-ah-ahn!"

Misaki cried out and spilled his seed all over Akihiko's hand. His inner walls squeezed Akihiko's member and it didn't take long until he released.

Akihiko rode out his orgasm and pulled out of the boy. He brought his cum covered hand to his mouth and licked every last drop, savoring the taste. He looked at the panting teen and kissed him again.

"A-are you better now?" Misaki asked, still trying to regain his breath.

Akihiko nodded. "Much better. A little more sleep and I should be okay." He cleaned up the boy and they put their clothes back on. Akihiko lay down and drifted off to sleep with Misaki not far behind.

Akihiko was woken up by coughing the next morning. "Misaki, are you okay?" he asked. The brunette was turned to look at his lover with a red face.

"I think I caught your cold," Misaki said.

"Oh, so I was sick," Akihiko said.

"I know you were!" Misaki yelled. He regretted it and clutched his neck.

"Sore throat?"

"Very sore."

"I know what can fix that."

"Usagi-san no! I'd rather wait this out!"

"But that's not fun."

"I don't care! Ow…"

"Misaki, don't yell. It'll hurt more."

"Then get away from me!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yet another JR lemon. Ah~ I never get enough of these things. ^/^ I had this idea for a while, but since it's that cold time of the year, that means sickness is on the run...yay... This was semi-inspired by the song Flu Ride by Bob Rivers. He does really inappropriate parodies of Christmas songs that are hilarious and Flu Ride is a parody of Sleigh Ride. You should check it out. There will be quite a few lemons based off his songs posted in time for the holidays, so be prepared. ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
